happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Attack on Toothy
Attack on Toothy is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends fanon series. This episode introduces a multitude of characters, including Toothzilla, a large beaver resembling Toothy, Volty, a cybernetic jerboa, and Flesheye, who was already introduced in "Angel With a Shotgun." Plot The episode begins with a large, lavender foot stomping on the ground. This foot actually belongs to Toothzilla, a large beaver that resembles Toothy. A group of tree friends, led by Flesheye, are waiting for him to get closer before they attack full force. The tree friends climb up Toothzilla to attack. Cindy and Claire, two corgi tree friends, slice off one of the beaver's ears with a double-handed saw, while Gladius cuts of the other ear with his sword. Skizzy, Punji, and Tweeda pull on one of his eyes, pulling it out of its socket. Toothzilla feels great pain from the injuries inflicted, plus the gash Hoodie makes on his stomach, Skizzy biting his finger and Praky using a stick with fire on both ends to burn the wound on his ear. Flesheye pulls out a lightning rod while telling the other tree friends to jump off, which they do. Pranky and Tweedia land, with the fire stick setting Tweedia on fire. She finds a nearby pond to extinguish the fire. Skizzy lands nearby, but the cybernetic Volty lands straight in the pond, electrocuting her and the poor sky-blue squirrel. Fidget tries to catch the corgi sisters, catching Cindy but not Claire, who hits the ground too hard. Punji lands punji-stick first on the ground like a dart, with Hoodie getting impaled by his punji stick. Punji has a short rejoice before he is stabbed in the head by Gladius's sword. After everyone jumps off, Flesheye proceeds to stick the lightning rod into Toothzilla's other eye, electrocuting him. The now very crippled beaver topples over, squishing all the remaining tree friends but Flesheye, who manages to make her way out of the huge corpse with a couple injuries. Moral "Don't bite more than you can chew!" Deaths * Volty gets electrocuted by water. * Tweedia gets electrocuted by Volty short-circuiting in the water. * Claire splatters from hitting the ground too hard. * Hoodie is impaled by Punji's punji stick. * Punji is stabbed on the head by Gladius's sword. * Toothzilla is tortured, then electrocuted. * Cindy, Fidget Skizzy, Gladius, and Pranky are squished by Toothzilla's fallen corpse. Injuries * Cindy and Claire cut off one of Toothzilla's ears. * Gladius cuts off Toothzilla's other ear. * Skizzy, Punji, and Tweedia pull one of Toothzilla's eyes out of its socket. * Hoodie makes a huge gash on Toothzilla's stomach. * Skizzy bites Toothzilla's finger. * Pranky burns the wound on what is left of Toothzilla's ear. * Tweedia is set on fire by Pranky's fire stick. * Flesheye is squished by Toothzilla's corpse, and lives with a couple of brutally squished bones. Survival rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 1''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''11 *Total rate: 8.33% Trivia * The title is a play on the anime Attack on Titan. * This is the first episode where Hoodie uses her tri-bladed dagger. * The episode itself was based on two German MAD magazine issues, which had covers featuring of a large character being brutally tortured by the Happy Tree Friends. * Toothzilla suffers a torturous death in this episode, despite being his first appearance. Category:Season 119 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes